


i was all over her

by Its_a_yoke



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, loads of overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: Sebastian and Lewis decide to help Britta to finally find and then charm the love of her life.
Relationships: Britta Roeske/Angela Cullen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: GGCEC 2020





	i was all over her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThusWithAKissIDie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusWithAKissIDie/gifts).



> PAULIIIINE, bro... ngl I had a hard time picking out the pairing for this one... I literally changed the story like 5 times and then I decided to go with a complete wildcard and I ended up with this o.o sooo I really hope you will like it <33 ENJOY 
> 
> title: i was all over her by salvia palth

“I really think you should try dating again,” Sebastian said out of nowhere while the two of them were sitting on his porch, enjoying their afternoon coffee as they talked. 

“Why would you say that?” Britta asked as she looked over at her dear best friend. 

“I don’t know. Maybe because you keep making comments about how lonely you are? Or maybe because so many people think you, Lewis and I are a throuple with the amount of time we spend together,” the German man answered.

“Whatever,” Britta just huffed, looking over to the garden.

“Look, I know you are too punk for a relationship, but you are not getting younger, my dear,” Sebastian remarked. 

“I’m not a kid, Sebastian. I’m not ‘too punk’ for anything,” she air quoted the words too punk. “Just because I enjoy a certain type of music and wear all black most of the time doesn’t mean that you can put me in a box. I mean you know me and you have never had a problem with it, so what are you on about? Why are you bringing my style into this?” she added in confusion, really not understanding what Seb meant with all this.

“Yeah, okay. It is not necessarily about your style, but you act like you will be alone forever when you really don’t have to be. I just want the best for you and I really think a relationship would make you happy right now and I also think you should give it a try again,” Sebastian said softly, picking his words carefully.

“You know that I hate using dating apps. The last few dates I’ve been to were total disasters,” Britta pointed out and Sebastian just nodded his head.

“Yeah, maybe you don’t need to use dating apps,” he hummed and Britta looked over at him again. 

“How else can I find a date then?” she asked curiously. 

“Let Lewis and I set you up with someone,” he said before he took a sip of his coffee. 

“With who?” Britta asked some more. 

“Don’t you worry your pretty head about that, just trust me,” Sebastian said before changing the topic.

***** 

True to his word Seb together with Lewis found a date for Britta.

She didn’t know if she should be scared or happy about it so she opted to not have any expectations about it.

She was currently standing in front of the restaurant, fixing the collar of her leather jacket before walking in. 

“I have a reservation here under the name of Sebastian Vettel,” Britta said to the waiter and the boy smiled softly. 

“Yes, Madame. Follow me, your companion is here already,” he said and Britta felt a bit nervous after hearing that. 

All she knew about the other woman was the fact that her name was Angela and she supposedly worked closely with Lewis. 

As they were nearing one of the tables Britta noticed a small woman looking up at them before standing up. 

“There you go, I will be back soon,” the waiter said as he pointed towards the table with the standing woman before leaving. 

“Hey, you must be Britta. Nice to meet you, I am Angela,” the woman said with enthusiasm that took Britta by surprise.

The other woman was beautiful. 

She had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes and she was wearing a lavender suit that fit her perfectly. Her hair was pinned to perfection and there was not a single hair that would stick out. Britta skimmed over her perfect makeup to her bright smile and back to her twinkling eyes. 

After Britta looked her over she looked down at herself. She was wearing her favourite combat boots, ripped black jeans that have seen better days with a plain black T-Shirt with a big leather jacket over it. 

_Yeah, I don’t think this will work,_ Britta thought to herself before shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts. 

“Nice to meet you too!” she let out before shaking Angela’s hand. The woman’s hand was soft and she definitely got her manicure done regularly, Britta noticed. 

The two of them shared a smile before sitting down. 

“So you work with Seb?” Angela asked her right away, her whole attention on Britta as the German shifted in her seat slightly from the nerves.

“Yeah, I am his personal assistant. I am just keeping track of his schedule and I usually go everywhere with him to help him if needed,” Britta said. 

“Ah that is so cool. I really enjoy reading Sebastian’s articles and you co-wrote some of them, right?” Angela asked and Britta nodded. “The things you two do are amazing! The community is very lucky to have you there to preach for what is right,” she said firmly and Britta could feel herself blushing slightly at the compliment.

It was evident that Angela had had done her research before the date and Britta felt a bit ashamed at the fact that she didn’t know anything about the other woman. The other woman didn’t seem to mind as she kept asking about Britta’s work some more.

“So you work with Lewis?” Britta asked after they both ordered food and the waiter left again. 

“Yeah, I am his lawyer,” Angela smiled and Britta only nodded her head again. 

That explained a lot. 

“That is interesting. I didn’t know Lewis had a personal lawyer,” Britta muttered before taking a sip of her water.

“Well yeah, but I’m most focused on his environmental battles. I take care of the legal stuff in his company and when he does all of the projects I have the law side all covered,” Angela explained and Britta’s eyes widened. 

“Of course, that makes more sense,” she muttered and Angela giggled cutely. 

“Yeah, but hey when someone sues Lewis it goes to me so I guess I am his personal lawyer as well after all,” she tried to make Britta feel a bit better. 

“I’m sorry, I am not usually like this. I am just-” Britta confessed, but she didn’t know how to finish. 

“It is okay, I am nervous too. That is why I talk so much, I always talk when I am nervous,” Angela blabbed quickly and Britta smiled, finding the other woman truly adorable. 

“It is okay, at least we don’t sit in an awkward silence,” the German said. 

“Ah yeah, don’t worry about that. I will probably eat your ear off by the end of the night,” Angela giggled again.

“I’m more than happy to listen,” Britta encouraged her with a smile and Angela beamed at her excitedly. 

And then they started talking, their nervousness was casted aside as they got to know each other more and more. They talked a lot about their shared love for the environment, but then they slowly ventured off to more private sides of their lives as the dinner went on. 

Britta was mesmerized. 

She found Angela extremely adorable and listening to how smart she was only made her fall for the other more. 

She found out that Angela is from New Zealand and it truly explained a lot. The woman was just so full of energy and excitement for all things, little or big, and it made Britta smile softly. 

Angela truly made Lewis look boring and Britta made a mental note to let the Briton know that. 

The more the two women got to know each other the more the fact that Britta was definitely not something Angela was looking for hurt a bit more. 

The Kiwi probably wanted someone as lively as she was and not someone as boring and reserved as the German.

So therefore Britta dreaded the end of their date very badly as she was sure the other woman would never want to see her again. 

“Would you maybe want to go on another date?” Angela asked shyly and Britta looked at her in surprise, she really didn’t think Angela would be interested in her. 

“Yeah- Yeah, that would be great,” the German let out with big eyes and Angela just giggled at her. 

“Great! Then I’ll text you and we can set something up. Thank you for this evening, by the way. I had a lot of fun,” the Kiwi confessed and Britta smiled softly at her. 

“Me too, thank you,” she let out.

“Okay, well my Uber is here so thank you so much again and good night,” Angela said with excitement before kissing Britta’s cheek and leaving the stunned German gaping at nothing. 

By the time Britta had recovered from the initial shock Angela was long gone. The German touched the spot where she still felt the other woman’s imprint of lips as she smiled softly. 

She was sure that there was no way she was Angela’s type, but she thought that the Kiwi was just too kind for her own good so she was giving Britta a second chance. 

Britta would make sure to impress the smiling angel the next time they would meet. 

So she quickly made her way to Sebastian’s house where she knew Lewis was as he was the best person to help her with her plan. 

“She is letting me take her on a second date,” Britta squealed as Lewis opened Sebastian’s front door. “And I need your help,” she added as she walked by the stunned Briton right into the house. 

Lewis had never seen Britta so all over the place before.

***** 

“Do you think she will like me now?” Britta asked anxiously as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple black suit with a white blouse under it, still pairing that with her favourite combat boots for comfort. She opted for a very nude makeup look with a nice simple black eyeliner wing.

“I’m pretty sure she likes you very much already, but if she doesn’t then she will surely love you after this,” Lewis let out a soft laugh as he tried to calm the German down, fixing the collar of the suit jacket. 

“You look beautiful, Britta,” Sebastian complimented her as well, hovering in the door frame as his fashion tips weren’t very welcome before.

“Thank you, I just- I just really want this to work,” she let out in a small voice and Sebastian walked over to her, bringing her in a big hug as he ran his hands over her back in comforting circles. 

“Everything will be okay. She will love it and you two will have a nice time together again,” he tried to calm her down the best he could. 

“Yeah, you have to manifest. Everything will be okay,” Lewis added as well, rubbing Britta’s shoulder.

“Okay, okay. I am gonna go out there and I will make this woman fall in love with me. I can do that! No, I will do that!” she said, determination clear in her eyes as she looked at Seb and Lewis. 

“That is my girl,” Lewis cheered as Seb wrapped his arms around him from behind, the two of them watching Britta leave. 

“You are doing amazing, sweetie,” Sebastian assured her and Britta giggled. 

“Thank you, thank you. Goodbye you for now,” she said as she was leaving. 

“Have fun and let us know how it went the second you are alone!” Sebastian screamed after her and Britta just waved her hand in agreement. 

“They grow up so fast,” Lewis said in a fake over-dramatic voice. 

“They do, she is all grown up and soon enough she won’t need us at all,” Sebastian joined him as they watched Britta’s disappearing figure. 

Britta wasn’t in the mood for laughs. 

She was nervous. 

It had only been a week since their last dinner together and Angela was quick to book their second dinner together for the first date that worked for both of them. 

_Probably to get it over with quickly,_ Britta thought.

The German couldn’t stop thinking about the smaller woman, Angela really charmed her so much. And Britta was prepared to make the Kiwi like her as well. 

She fidgeted in front of the restaurant, too nervous to go in, as she gave herself a final pep talk while smoothing down the jacket. 

Just as she was about to go in she saw a familiar figure coming closer to her. 

“Oh hi,” Angela let out as she looked Britta over, her lips firmly shut as if to prevent her from laughing. 

“Wow, hi,” Britta said in awe, as her eyes couldn’t leave Angela’s body. 

The Kiwi came looking like an absolute rock star, dressed in full on leather and Britta had a hard time getting oxygen into her body as she looked her over. 

The lavender suit was long gone and it was replaced by tight leather pants with a black corset and a leather jacket with straps on top of it. Angela’s neat soft makeup was replaced by a darker one that drew attention to her beautiful eyes. 

The only thing that remained was that big smile of hers.

The two just ended up standing in front of the restaurant for a while, gaping at each other, as they admired the other.

 _Oh yeah, I’m gonna marry this woman,_ Britta thought to herself as Angela finally burst into giggles at the irony of the situation.

***** 

“You know I really thought you didn’t like me,” Britta confessed later that night as the two of them laid in bed, naked bodies wrapped around each other under the bed sheet.

Angela looked up at her from where she had been leaving little kisses around Britta’s shoulder. 

“That is crazy. I really thought you didn’t like me,” the Kiwi giggled, teasingly biting the spot she had been previously kissing. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You are a literal angel, a perfection sent from heaven,” Britta whispered and Angela blushed under her words and her heated gaze. 

“Well you looked so put together, like you know what you want from life and then there was me; just a babbling nervous mess. I just thought I was too all over the place for you,” she let out as she started to nervously play with Britta’s hair. 

“No, you were perfect. I was thinking about how I don’t want the night to end the whole time,” the German confessed and Angela cooed softly. 

“Aw, who would have thought that you are such a sap, Miss Roeske,” Angela giggled. 

“Well... looks like a certain Kiwi does that to me,” Britta giggled as well before she brought the other woman in for a deep kiss, connecting their big smiles messily.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> You can throw rocks at me on Tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
